<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>electric shock to the veins by TheBizarreHairTrio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573121">electric shock to the veins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio'>TheBizarreHairTrio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firestorm Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Firestorm Week, Firestorm Week 2020, LMAO, Not Beta Read, Other, catching up on firestorm week at midnight eyyyy, live or die?, maybe this is a little mean, will you ever know how it ends?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Firestorm Week 2020: Day Three - Shock</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judas/Gerard (The Lobby)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firestorm Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>electric shock to the veins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shock (n.) <br/>1. a sudden and violent blow or impact<br/>2. a sudden or violent disturbance of the mind, emotions, or sensibilities</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, a single hit is all it takes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Judas!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>screams Gerard, seeing his spouse go down, an ill-timed strike to their throat the cause. His flames roar higher in his desperation, towering over the mass of assailants, before crashing down in an almighty inferno, flooding the street in white-hot flames and incinerating the nuisances in his way. Sprinting to Judas’ prone form, he slides to his knees and lifts their upper body into his arms, trembling fingers hovering over their damaged neck. Judas wheezes, trying for a smile, only for it to come out as a grimace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitkat’s got to be somewhere,” says Gerard, dazed and desperate. “She can heal you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitkat!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hollers, unable to tear his eyes away from the figure in his arms. “Kitkat, you have to- Kitkat, where are you!? Judas- Judas is hurt, where are you!?” Fingers curl over his own, squeezing tightly, and he shakes, staring down at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G’t cocky,” murmurs Judas in a rasp, barely audible. They attempt a laugh, but what comes out is a wheeze of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t speak,” he pleads with them, hand cradling their cheek. “Kitkat’s coming, she’s gonna heal you…” Their pulse flutters under his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kn’w,” they reply, despite his pleas. “Still-” they interrupt themselves with a raspy cough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard laughs, mirthless. “Yeah,” he chokes out. “Next time, dodge, okay? Can’t tank all the hits, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kay,” they whisper back, gripping his hand even tighter. Their hold on him quiets a fraction of the panic in his mind, and he squeezes back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay,” he says, trying to convince himself as much as he’s trying to convince them. “You’ll be okay,” he repeats, and the pounding in his head matches the quickly approaching footsteps he can hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gerard!” calls Kitkat, and his desperation rises as he lifts his head to stare at her, clutching Judas tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heal them,” he whispers, a demand. Kitkat drops to her knees immediately, face pale but determined, and she takes them from him, lays them out and gets to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be okay,” reassures Noah, hand on Gerard’s shoulder. He hadn’t even noticed him approaching. “Kitkat’s good at this, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t stop the tremble in his hands, or the panic in his chest, but Gerard tries to believe it anyways. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>